


Out Late with Tatsuo

by roseltheteacup



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: Hibiki and Tatsuo decide to go to a house party.





	Out Late with Tatsuo

After getting our drinks and briefly catching up with Onoe, we walk outside onto the porch. Tatsuo walks ahead and sits on the stairs. The way Tatsuo interacted with Onoe...they seem to have history.

Hibiki: "so what's the deal with you and Onoe?"

Tatsuo briefly puts his cup down to answer me.

Tatsuo: "we're friendly rivals, I guess...dated him in the first year"  
Hibiki: "??"

Geez, first Mitsue now Onoe? Tatsuo gets around, it seems. I mean that's not bad; neither is it a surprise, given his appearance.  
Given his short answer I decide to not pester him for any more answers. I sip on my drink while enjoying the atmosphere. I'm stuck in my own bubble for a while until I'm brought back by Tatsuo's presence. Has he...moved closer? Probably, as I can now hear his breathing more clearly. It's...heavy? 

Hibiki: "Tatsuo? Your breathing is rough, are you ok?"

He doesn't look up at me, instead only grunting a small "yeah" in response. Wait. Is he drunk? I would've never guessed that he was a lightweight, it's far too ironic to be true.

Hibiki: "Tatsuo...do you feel drunk?"  
Tatsuo: "no...I'm not drunk"

My statement seems to agitate him slightly and he turns to me. Yep, he's drunk. The dark skin on his face illuminated a slight red and his eyes narrowed. He's not pleased. Shit, what if he gets worse? He could really cause a mess like this.

Hibiki: "Tatsuo, you're drunk and you can't deny it. Your face is all red"

He's stumped by this one and only responds by grunting again. I should get us out of here before he creates a scene.

Hibiki: "c'mon, we should leave"

I stand up. He doesn't follow. Damn, this might be tricky.

Hibiki: "Tatsuo, c'mon!"

I tug on his shoulder pad. He groans at me-

Hibiki: "tch-!"

Ow. He grabs onto my hand and pulls me down. I'm forced to sit down next to him again.

Tatsuo: "I don't wanna leave"

He's become so stubborn. As I stare at him in frustration I notice....shit, has he drank that all already? His cup is empty. Whatever, all of this is so frustrating but I know I can't reason with Tatsuo when he's like this... I've got no choice, I've gotta wait until he wants to leave. I can't force him out of here, he's way too heavy and strong for me to be able to do that.  
The positive here is the fact that Tatsuo doesn't seem to be wanting a second drink. He's just sitting down, legs wide and staring at my feet. His breathing still remains heavy, with his chest rising and falling dramatically with every breath through his nose.  
I stare off into the night's sky as I wait for Tatsuo to change his mind. The aftermath of light pollution from the city making looking for stars into a competition. They almost seem invisible. I'm once again brought back to reality by a presence. I turn to Tatsuo.

Hibiki: "...?"

Has he...been staring at me this whole time? His narrowed eyes lock onto me through his flushed face. And...as he gotten even closer? My legs are pushed sideways slightly by his own spread legs. I can feel his warmth.

Hibiki: "Tatsuo, are you tired or something?"

He grunts and looks to the side for a moment. Then...

Hibiki: "?"

My face heats up in response to his touch. He's...placed his hand onto my thigh. It's...so gutsy, he has to be more drunk than I originally thought.

Hibiki: "T-Tatsuo, we really should get going-"  
Tatsuo: "you're cute, 'biki"

He interrupts me. W-what? What did he just say? Cute? That makes me blush, but....is he serious or just flirting because he's drunk?

Hibiki: "yeah...you're drunk alright. We need to leave before we really do cause a scene"

Almost in response to this, he squeezes my thigh slightly while looking into my eyes.

Tatsuo: "no...I wanna spend some time here...with you"

I avert my eyes for a second. I know what his behaviour means.

Hibiki: "Tatsuo....are you serious? ...You like me?"

He nods slowly. This surprises me. Tatsuo....he...never expressed any attraction towards me before this...

Hibiki: "why not tell me earlier...??"  
Tatsuo: "I couldn't....force it out....everything is fuzzy now...so I can talk"

His answer is...vague...but makes sense.  
When I get drunk I tend to blurt stupid shit out, so I guess we're in the same boat here.  
His grip on my thigh doesn't loosen as he continues to stare at me with a flushed red face. He moves in close, the light shining from the back door perfectly illuminating his sharp, handsome facial features. His sharp jawline is incased within his latex jawguard so it shines especially bright. While his eyes are narrowed and diluted due to entoxication, they still flicker in the light and show signs of erousal. A low, erotic tone leaks from his lips.

Tatsuo: "'biki..."  
Hibiki: "y-yea...?"  
Tatsuo: "can I kiss you?"

With our faces being so close in proximity, I notice how he's biting his lip slightly, unsure if I'll say yes.

Hibiki: "I....you just....urg, d-don't say that so bluntly-!"

I can't manage to blurt out anything else but that.

Tatsuo: "so...yes?"  
Hibiki: "tch...y-yea..."

I...would be lying if I said I didn't want him to...but...I mean, it's not like I don't like Tatsuo...he certainly is an interesting guy...just...being his roomate gets me into enough trouble as it is...

...Fuck it, what's wrong with a small pity snogg...?  
With my consent, Tatsuo leans in closer than he's ever been before. As the distance between our bodies shortens, my heartbeat quickens. Tatsuo tilts his head to kiss me and closes his eyes. I also close my already narrowed eyes to experience the kiss without my vision. It's hot. Our lips lock and move together as we transfer body heat. Sounds of huffing fill my ears.  
Being so caught up in the kiss, it startles me a little when Tatsuo wraps his arm around me. Because of how strong he is, he easily pulls me in closer to strengthen the kiss; his strong tongue practically assaults my mouth. He forces my mouth open wider with his strong jaw.

Hibiki: "mmfh~!"

Tatsuo pulls away to look at me.

Tatsuo: "don't like it?"

He asks me bluntly as he stares right into my eyes. I feel my face heating up even more now...

Hibiki: n-no...It's fine I just- I wasn't expecting that...

Tatsuo pauses for a second, probably in thought. He then closes in for another kiss. He uses his superstrength to his advantage again by pulling me close and opening my mouth wider so I'm more vulnerable to his tongue's attacks. This second time around I realise how rough Tatsuo's tongue is. It's larger than mine too, managing to restrain mine without much effort. His way of kissing is almost immature, he rushes in without much thought....but it still feels good.

Tatsuo: "....?"

Tatsuo huffs lightly, I feel his mouth form a smirk as he pulls away slightly.

Hibiki: "...w-why'd you stop?"

He looks at me with his drunken gaze, his time being more lighthearted. He looks amused.

Tatsuo: "I knew it....you can't resist"

What is he talking about? I stare at him in confusion until I notice. My hand had slipped into his suit. There I was, groping his breast.

Hibiki: "shit...uh"

Tatsuo chuckles, then slowly stands up. He wants to leave now? ...I guess that's what I wanted then...but...ugh.  
I slowly rise up and follow him out of the party.


End file.
